1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a transportation facility in coal mines, in particular to an inclined drift long-distance transportation system for a person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing inclined drift transportation facilities for a person in coal mines mainly includes aerial cableway and a man car, etc. However, in recent years, accidents related to these transportation facilities take place frequently and have resulted in many casualties, and the safety of such facilities is worrisome, and thus the conventional art needs to be further improved and developed. Therefore, many coal mine enterprises are in urgent need for a safer and more comfortable transportation facility to substitute the existing ones to transport a person in the inclined drift of coal mines safely and efficiently.